


The Fish May be Biting...

by Purrfecktnerd



Series: Cheer up the Skeleton Week! Fluff for ALL! <3 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Cute, Ficlet, Mini-Fic, cheer up the skeleton, cheeruptheskeleton, fishing?, outdoors, was too wore out today for something long, word picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfecktnerd/pseuds/Purrfecktnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short.</p><p>Day 3 of #cheeruptheskeleton week tag on Tumblr. This is Day 3 - Outdoors</p><p>I have a tumblr account, for any interested.   http://purrfecktnerd.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fish May be Biting...

When Asgore takes the whole gang camping, Sans likes to grab his pole, get in the old rowboat and row himself out in the middle of the lake.

Once there he relaxes, fishing rod extended over the side of the boat, line sagging lazily into the water. He then leans back and slides his straw hat down over his face. The sun warms his bones, the breeze gently brushes past him, and he listens to the forest’s lullaby of rustling leaves. He remains like this for hours. During this idle gap in time, his mind drifts peacefully, truly existing in the moment as he waits for his brother to call across the lake that dinner is ready.

As he spends his time in this way, he is truly happy. He chuckles softly to himself at the joke.

They all think he’s fishing.

He’s actually taking his pet rock for a swim.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES:  
> If it helps any, I imagine Sans pet rock as having a big, goofy pair of googly eyes.
> 
> That, and I imagine there are some very confused fish down there atm.
> 
> This is what happens when I pull an all-nighter doing homework and writing. Time for me to scare the sillies away with some sleep.


End file.
